The Pain Of My Past
by Potato92
Summary: Brooke & friends are in constant danger. Brooke lives in England & after some painful events for Brooke and her friends they leave England & starts a life of hiding and running from her past...well a person from her past! HIATUS SORRY!
1. Mismatches

_(I am debating whether to start this story so if you like the beginning please say so, because if you like it I will continue it)_

_(If I continue it, it will not be a normal Brucas story the first half a dozen chapters will be on Brooke and her mates. There will be a massive secret Brooke is unsure to give to her co-stars and Lucas!)_

_(It is a big secret)_

_Here we go……_

**Chapter 1 – July 2004**

Brooke was sitting alone in her room covered with pictures of her and her mates;

'The Mismatches'

Well that is what Jake calls them, because they are so individual and unique they shouldn't fit as a group but they all do really well. She looked at the dozens of pictures of the group and then at the one of her and her parents that looked years old, they were both on mobiles and weren't even looking at Brooke. She began to tear up as she pulled the picture from her mirror and onto her lap; she looked down at it and began to cry uncontrollably. She moved the hair from her face and inhaled. Then she ripped the two sides off of the picture which were occupied by her parents and wiped her eyes.

'I have a room full of pictures and only one of my parents and they're not even paying any attention to me, what does that say about what they think about me.' She thought aloud.

'At least your parents don't insist on taking you and all your friends to camp!' Jake said trying to lift the mood as he walked in, she laughed slightly. 'Come here B.' He sighed as he pulled her into a hug. He felt her go weak in his arms, he hadn't seen her upset for a while and she hadn't been this upset since last year when Mike did what he did, that was a massive blow to her. He thought but still she carried on regardless being the Brooke he loved, strictly platonically of course but still he loved her and this teenager found it in her heart to forgive Mike and what he did. He made a promise to himself if anyone tried to hurt her he'd kill them. He couldn't let her get hurt like this again. He was fed up of all of it especially the tears her parents caused her regularly.

'They don't love me, they pay me off.' She cried.

'Brooke...'

'Don't; don't say that they do because we both know you'd be lying!' She whispered.

Jake inhaled heavily 'I'm sorry B.'

The car horn went off.

He knew what would happen next and it happened; she broke from his hug and gave her trademark dimpled smile, which he noticed was a more little broken today than yesterday. He saw her falling apart day by day and no one else seemed to noticed, he wasn't sure how much more pain she could take. Jake and Brooke were best friends, closer than most brother and sisters and he was the only one she showed her true emotions to 100 of the time. She wouldn't let any except him get this close to her and if there was any sign of someone else about to interrupt she would pretend everything was fine. The horn was the sign.

'Don't be' she paused, 'because I have a set of surrogate parents who are about to take you, me and the rest of the reject crew to summer camp!' She exclaimed trying to cover her feelings before any came to get them but she also felt energetic, she was getting excited by the idea of spending entire two weeks with all her friends. She grabbed her case off her bed and opened her front door, 'Come on, Jake!' She yelled.

'Coming.' He yelled back admiring the way she conducted herself after so many letdowns mostly from her parents.

----------------------------------------------

'Hey Tiger' Haley shouted.

'Haley, dear could you keep it down a bit?' Jake's mother asked.

'Sure, Mrs Jagelski.'

'Hey Brooke' Mike said

'Hey' she said avoiding his eyes, she still was a bit hurt by what he did to her, but she knew after this holiday they would go back to how it was before, when the group got along all the time and there were no arguments. Currently the only argument was between Jake and Mike. Brooke knew it was about her.

Brooke clambered into the back of the massive car past Jake, Skills and Mike and the front of the car, past Fergie and Mouth in the middle and into the back with Haley. She fancied some girl talk for the duration of the five minute ride to camp.

'Hey Skills, Fergie, Mouth, Nice welcome thanks, I appreciate it.'

'Sorry baby, I know you'll forgive me cause I'm your number one basketball player' Skills yelled obviously trying to irritate Fergie.

Fergie hit Skills with his basketball magazine 'We all know he stretches the truth, I'm obviously the number one, right Brooke!'

'Shut up man' Skills yelled

'Brooke, I so am, tell him!'

'I'm not getting involved!'

Brooke laughed at the conversation they were having.

Haley pitched in, 'What about Jake, he is really amazing' she knew she was stirring, 'but Mouth and Mike, obviously the best' she said knowingly that Haley was better than the two of them and Haley was bad.

'Come on be serious' Skills yelled

'Hales, who is the best player?' Fergie asked getting frustrated.

'Brooke' she answered honestly.

Brooke had always been better than all of them and was probably the best player out of the three different schools they went to.

'But…' Skills, Fergie and Jake tried to argue, Jake not wanting to be thought of as a worse player than a girl. They all knew it was true.

'It's true' Mike said simply.

'Thanks Mike' Brooke said genuinely, she knew that she would get over what he did.

'We're here!' Jake's dad yelled as everyone became quiet by the sight if the camp and more importantly the reforming genuine friendship between Mike and Brooke that the 'Mismatches' believed would tear them apart.

**Next Up** _(if you guys like it and I continue)_

The gang meet a new guy.

A bet starts off an interesting night of games

Quote from an upcoming chapter: _Get off, No get off! Aaaaahhhhhhhh!_


	2. Confusion

I forgot to add a disclaimer so… I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters in the show…

Enjoy…

**Chapter 2 – July 2004**

'Okay, this is your home for next two weeks guys.' One of the camp leaders said as he led them into a posh cabin. 'There is two parts to the house, the left side is the guys, and the right the girls…got that, okay.' The camp leader walked to the door and paused, 'By the way I'm Jay and there should be another boy joining you soon' he said looking at his forms. 'He's 16 and his name is Tim. Okay well see you later for the camp barbeque.'

'This is amazing Brooke, thank your parents for us' Mouth said.

''I'll do that'' Brooke replied before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Mike watched her leave, he knew she was upset but he couldn't go after her, he had no right, not after what he did last summer, so he stood on the sidelines and watched as Jake brushed past him before briefly turning his head to give him a look of disgust.

(In the kitchen)

'B. Are you okay?' Jake asked quietly.

'Uh Huh' She replied positively.

'Don't lie, it's not an attractive quality' Jake laughed

'Thanks for that' She replied sarcastically

'You know, I'm just joking you could never be ugly and I love you.' Jake said, 'strictly platonically of course.'

'You always make me laugh,' she said stifling a laugh.

'So are going to talk about why you were so upset' He asked.

'Nope, it's fine, I just need one of those famous Jake Jagelski hugs!' she exclaimed before jumping onto him.

He fell back slightly because he wasn't expecting it but still hugged her and then ended the way they always would, he pinched the end of her nose and then she would pinch his back.

It was funny how the simplest of things made her feel so comfortable.

Jake went into the living room, closely followed by Brooke.

'Everything OK?' Haley asked.

'Yeah, we were just making out,' Jake said with a serious looked plastered across his face. Jake knew it would get to Mike.

'Ewww, incest' Haley yelled.

'Not funny, Jake.' Mike said pissed off.

'What she does has nothing to do with you anymore, does it Mike?' Jake yelled pissed that Mike was acting like Brooke was his property. 'And we all know why.'

'Leave it guys' Brooke pleaded.

'Come on; leave this alone it's getting old now.' Haley yelled felling bad for Brooke she knew that it Brooke every time it came up in conversation.

'Yeh guys everyone is over it now!' Fergie shouted.

'Yeh Jake man, leave it' Skills told him

'No, he needs to realise that he hurt Brooke.' Jake yelled never taking his eyes off Mike.

Mike looked directly into his eyes and yelled in anger, 'If it wasn't for your best friend she wouldn't be the only hurt!'

'What do you mean?' Jake asked more quietly but still angry and confused. 'What does he mean Brooke?' he whispered turning to Brooke.

'Hello… anyone home…' Someone yelled from the front door.

Jake was still staring at a crying Brooke waiting for an answer. One she wasn't sure she could express not now anyway.

'Hi, I'm Tim' He said as he approached Brooke who was standing nearest to the door.

Brooke turned to greet Tim but felt Jake eyes burning into her. Haley ran over and grabbed Tim's hand and brought him to couch.

'You might want to give it a while.' Haley greeted him.

'Some stuff is going down' Skills added, unsure of what the outcome would be, he could tell Mouth knew exactly what was happening, Mouth was Brooke's little brother, Jake was her older brother, anything that she couldn't tell Jake which wasn't very often would go to Mouth, not because he could help, because he listened.

'Brooke, what does he mean' Jake yelled angry and anxious that what she would say wouldn't just tear him apart but her as well, she had just started to get back to being Brooke Davis, his friend of 10 years the girl that yelled at Mike and Skills for taking his, Mouth's and Haley's toy when they were 5, from that day they were friends but once again, something threatened to tear it apart. Could they survive the reality of her explanation, would whatever she was about to say be Mike's fault, her fault, no one's, everyone's, was he the only who didn't know the truth, the only one she couldn't tell. For the first time in their friendship he felt disconnected from her, he didn't know how she was feeling and that realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. She didn't tell him. She didn't tell him. She didn't want to tell him and she didn't.

'Brooke, what does he mean?' Jake yelled frustrated.

'He means…' Brooke started as she was trying to talk between tears, she knew this would break his heart and Jake had always been there for her, she doubted he would let her be there for him after what she did or more didn't do.

This was probably the end of a ten year friendship, dependency, and love; it would probably never be the same, just words away from broken hearts, broken friendships and broken people.

It was her and Jake now, the others, every single one of them; Haley, Skills, Fergie, Mouth, Tim. Tim she was sure she had seen him before but she couldn't tear herself from Jake's glare to welcome him to the chalet or to ask him to confirm her thought. And then there was Mike who brought he to this position, the loneliest place she had ever been she had no one at all.

'He means…' she exhaled…


	3. Revelations

Only Mike belongs to me, I do not own one tree hill or anything related to it…

Personal Replies – Just because I appreciate you so much!

**Brucas622** – The secret has been revealed in this chapter

**Jessd4491 **– Brucas are my fave couple as well, I promise there will be some soon.

**Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha** – Thanks for posting, I inspired me to continue. And I apologise about the evilness.

**_So this update has been a long time coming I apologise to anyone who reads it, my lack of update is mainly due to personal commitments, lack of energy and mainly a lack of enthusiasm but hopefully I have got it back… so if you do read please leave a review even if it is one word. Every little helps. I really would like to get to 10 or 15 reviews so please review and another chapter will be up double quick!_**

_**Enjoy**_

_**Potato92**_

**Last Time**

Mike looked directly into his eyes and yelled in anger, 'If it wasn't for your best friend she wouldn't be the only hurt!'

'What do you mean?' Jake asked more quietly but still angry and confused. 'What does he mean Brooke?' he whispered turning to Brooke.

'Brooke, what does he mean?' Jake yelled frustrated.

'He means…' Brooke started as she was trying to talk between tears, she knew this would break his heart and Jake had always been there for her, she doubted he would let her be there for him after what she did or more didn't do.

'He means…' she exhaled…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'He means…' she inhaled, praying that when she ended her sentence he would still look at her, she didn't even want to think about the possible loss of a 10 year friendship that outstood; 5 other friends… Haley, Skills, Fergie, Mouth and Mike, 4 grandparents passing away, 3 summers at different camps, 2 absentee parents and… 1 pregnant girlfriend…Nikki, the bitch that got Brooke into this shattering situation, if she had left everyone alone Brooke wouldn't have to stand 3 feet away from Jake and watch his heart shatter and his walls shoot up as she broke his fragile heart.

'…Nikki wasn't just kissing Mike when we found them together last summer, they had been having an affair, they were sleeping together,' Brooke managed to whisper to the floor until she looked up at him with watery eyes when he spoke.

'I don, I don't, understand' he stuttered.

'Jenny might be Mike's' Brooke cried

Haley gasped. The guys looked shocked.

'And you knew and you didn't tell me!' Jake screamed finally finding his ability to speak clearly much to Brooke's despair.

'She said you wouldn't believe me and you would take her side and you would hate me' Brooke yelled back 'clearly she was right' Brooke cried.

'I never thought I would say this but I can't be around you right now Brooke' whispered Jake with tears threatening to spill.

'Jake-' Brooke started.

'Just, just don't please. Stay out my way' Jake said clearly.

Mike stood in the corner clearly shocked that Brooke had spilled all.

'Same goes for you, you bastard' Jake yelled before slamming the door to his bedroom.

Brooke sent Mike an icy stare before she broke down against the front door. Haley ran over and rocked her. 'It will be okay, Brooke.' Haley whispered in her ear. 'You made the right decision!'

'I hope so; otherwise I just lost Jake for good!'

Skills walked over and pulled her up. 'Come on, we need to take a walk!' he said calmly. 'Well I need the fresh air after all that tension you were sending around the atmosphere!' He chuckled, evoking a few quiet giggles from a distraught Brooke as he pulled her out the front door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley walked towards Mike 'I am gonna try my very hardest not to slap you right now' she passed him and stepped foot into the kitchen before turning on her heel and slapping him.

'Owww – You said there would be no slapping!' Mike exclaimed.

'I changed my mind when I realized what a bastard you are! Why just not leave it alone, why put Brooke – whose heart you broke let me remind you, why put her in that situation?'

'It just slipped out in the heat of the moment'

'It just slipped out!' she cried as she brought her hand across his face once again. 'You just made Brooke tell Jake that Jenny might not be his daughter and that she has been lying to him for the past year, not eggs come from chickens!'

'Haley-'

'I can't look at you right now'

'You don't have to – I am going to unpack.' He commented before dragging his case into his room.

'Arghhh – I hate him!' Haley screamed as she threw herself face first onto the couch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Sorry about all of this, I'm Mouth'

'And I'm Fergie'

'Tim'

'Cool'

'So Jake might have a daughter?' Tim questioned.

'Here's a little tip for you. If you can stay as far away from this drama as you can, it will get nasty!' Fergie analyzed.

'Definitely' Haley groaned as she temporarily lifted her head from the couch before chucking it back down again.

Dinner that evening was difficult; Jake made it his mission to be as cruel to Brooke as possible. Everyone understood why he was upset, but he was going way too far. He would make a point of talking to everyone but Brooke, he would ignore Brooke when she asked for dishes of food to be passed to her and he would not serve her food although he happily did it for everyone else.

Brooke eventually tired of this and excused herself to the bathroom, where she began to cry. After she had let her pain drain from her body she washed her face determined not to let Jake see her distressed by his actions.

As she exited the bathroom, she was dragged into a game by Tim, she looked at the circle and found Haley's face who mouthed 'went upstairs.' Not wanting to be rude to the new arrival especially if she wanted to question him about her feeling of knowing him.

The game meant everyone had to tell a truth about someone else in the circle.

Haley told everyone that Mouth was called Mouth after he got his lips frozen to an ice statue at one of her sister's weddings.

Fergie revealed that Skills fancied the American TV Star Bevin Prince, highly unusual as she was a skinny white girl – with a hell of a lot of drama.

Suddenly a drunk Jake came down the stairs and exclaimed 'Want to hear a secret about Brooke cause I have two amazing ones, she is a big fat slutty whore; she lost her virginity at 14!

'Jake, shut up, leave her alone I know you're angry but this is going too far!' Haley exclaimed as Brooke broke down in tears for the 3rd time that night.

'Jake that's so out man!' Skills exclaimed.

'Leave her alone she was trying to protect you!' Mouth yelled.

'I don't need her protection!' Jake cried out.

Mike stood from the floor, walked round the coffee table they were sitting in a circle around. 'I know you're angry and confused and hurt right now-'

'-You don't have a clue how I'm feeling!'

'But if you want someone to blame, look to me! I slept with your girlfriend possibly got her pregnant and you are pushing the only person that has only tried to protect you and is always there for you; Brooke.' He said gesturing to Brooke.

Jake knew he was right, but Mike had no right to talk to him like that so he did the first thing he could think of; he punched him. A full on fight began as everyone else except Tim jumped up. Fergie grabbed Mike and Skills controlled Jake as Brooke stood between them begging Jake to stop. Jake broke free from Skills and sent Brooke a cold glare before slamming him bedroom door shut for the second time that night.

'Thanks fro trying' Brooke whispered to Mike.

'I am gonna fix this, and I am going to make everything up to you Brooke, I want to be friends again.' Mike replied.

'I know' Brooke nodded as she walked upset into the kitchen followed by Haley praying that she would not break down again.

Tim sat against the sofa on the floor, taking in the events that had taken place moments before and he smirked. 'This will be interesting!' He thought knowing that Brooke would regret every turning him down.


	4. Plans

Only Mike belongs to me, I do not own one tree hill or anything related to it…

Personal Replies – Just because I love you guys for reviewing!

**Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha – **Thank you sooo much for your support!

**Magjerry **– Thanks I'm glad you like it

**BrucasForeva **– Firstly love the screename! And I'm glad you like that it is different…

**Whatever12345 **– Mike wasn't very good in that chapter… and as for Tim and Brooke read and find out!

**Okay I know I am totally evil… I can't believe it's been over a month since the last update… My sincerest apologies…. I will try to get a lot, lot faster :)**

**Last Time**

Nikki wasn't just kissing Mike when we found them together last summer, they had been having an affair, they were sleeping together,' Brooke managed to whisper to the floor until she looked up at him with watery eyes when he spoke.

'Jenny might be Mike's' Brooke cried

'And you knew and you didn't tell me!' Jake screamed finally finding his ability to speak clearly much to Brooke's despair.

'She said you wouldn't believe me and you would take her side and you would hate me' Brooke yelled back 'clearly she was right' Brooke cried.

'I never thought I would say this but I can't be around you right now Brooke' whispered Jake with tears threatening to spill.

Suddenly a drunk Jake came down the stairs and exclaimed 'Want to hear a secret about Brooke cause I have two amazing ones, she is a big fat slutty whore; she lost her virginity at 14!

'I am gonna fix this, and I am going to make everything up to you Brooke, I want to be friends again.' Mike replied.

Tim sat against the sofa on the floor, taking in the events that had taken place moments before and he smirked. 'This will be interesting!' He thought knowing that Brooke would regret ever turning him down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**2 Weeks Later**

Jake was sitting in his room contemplating the girl he and his parents considered his child… could be another man's daughter. Jake rubbed his forehead vigorously; he was stressed.

And at the worst time possible, Mike chose to confront the man from whom he had stolen a girlfriend, a best friend and possibly a daughter. He knocked and without waiting for a reply, he walked shamefully into Jake's bedroom, he did not lift his head to look at Jake as he fumed though shame not fear of him.

'We leave in three days…make it up with Brooke! Please! It's not fair!'

'What do you want?' Jake replied angrily '…Except my daughter and my girlfriend?'

'It's not her fault you know; if anyone's to blame it's me…' Mike replied remorsefully. 'I can't take it back but if I could I would. I didn't know that she meant anything to you…she said you were a casual thing… friends with benefits, non – exclusive. I swear that I didn't know that you loved her.'

'Excuse me!'

'I didn't know that you loved her…'

'I didn't!'

'Then what is the big deal?'

'You made Brooke lie to me and you let me think that Jenny is my daughter KNOWING she might not be'

'We slept together once, she's probably yours!'

'And what about my friendship with Brooke, you ruined that!

'First of all, I didn't know that Nikki was blackmailing her and stuff… And second we didn't ruin that YOU are ruining that with your pig headedness! It's not her fault. Talk to her!'

Mike stood their begging Jake to understand… he didn't.

'Who the hell do you think you are? YOU sleep with my girlfriend and YOU think you can come in here and tell me what to do!' He yelled until he was red faced and the anger that filled his eyes and his heart was clear to Mike.

Jake stormed out and left Mike standing alone in his room feeling very ashamed.

Jake walked fuming, past Brooke's room. As he passed Brooke looked to the door and for the first time in days Jake looked at her but all she saw was anger, shame and a fractured shadow of the boy she knew.

Her face faltered from her normal fixed smile hiding her true feelings, a tear slipped down her cheek… she knew she'd lost his friendship. The one person in her life that was constant and she had lost him through her stupid insecurities. She should have never had believed Nikki, Jake would have sided with her… well that is what everyone else said; Haley, Skills, Mouth, Fergie even Tim. Tim… his familiarity confused her, she was sure they had met before but every time she brought it up he would brush it aside. But that wasn't important right now… she had to make it up to Jake. Her mistake would not cost her their friendship. _Little did she now, her friendship with Jake would cost her a much greater price._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley, Mouth and Skills walked cautiously into Brooke's room, in which Brooke and Tim were sitting cross-legged on her bed discussing their plans for the day.

Ever since Jake estranged himself from Brooke, she would spend the majority of her time with Tim… the mystery guest in the cabin. They spent all day together, he would be first in her room in the morning and last out at night, they would take part in all the same activities; archery, tennis, shooting and whatever else was on offer. He seemed also addicted to her company. And her to his.

'B, do you fancy do this dry-skiing course with me today' Haley asked as she tossed a pamphlet in her face.

Brooke was about to answer before Tim cut in, 'Sorry Haley, but Brooke and I are going shooting off the camp today, I asked Jay specially… it will be just the two of us with him and a couple of guns.'

'That sounds fun, I might tag along' Haley said. Brooke smiled but Tim frowned… it would mess up his plan.

'I thought you wanted to go dry skiing though Hales? And It would be a bit of trouble for Jay to sort out so late' Tim smiled sweetly.

'_Hales, who the hell does he think he is, he's not my friend… sure he seems nice enough but the way he perves around Brooke...'_

Haley smiled tightly and dragged Skills out the door and shut it abruptly. Mouth jumped and Brooke giggled.

'Shut up Brooke' Mouth laughed as he was amused by his actions

'That's not nice; don't tell her to shut up!' Tim yelled.

'It was a joke Tim, laugh a little…' Brooke said visibly shocked by his outburst.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'There is no way in hell I am letting Brooke go out alone with him!' Haley whispered loudly to Skills.

'Why? He seems nice enough…' Skills replied confused by Haley worries.

'Just please Skills, go with them…' Haley begged.

'Okay.' Skills sighed.

_Little did he know his decision would save someone's life._


	5. Author's Note

**1st AN**

I'm really disappointed… **I haven't had any reviews for the last chapter** but whatever… the next couple of chapters are quite big, therefore hard for a beginner like me to write… so it is taking quite a long time. Although I finish school on **Wednesday for two weeks**, I hope to post quite a few chapters…sorry for the wait.

But before I post my next chapter, I would like **3 reviews** for either the last chapter, or another chapter or the general story… I know it's a bit cheeky stating conditions considering I am a new writer but **reviews really would be appreciated**. :D

**Thanks to everyone that is** reading and enjoying… and **I hope you continue** despite my lack of updates, my slowness and to be frank my cheekiness.

_**Amy**_

_xXxXx_


	6. Contemplation

Only Mike belongs to me, I do not own one tree hill or anything related to it…

Personal Replies – Just because I love you guys for reviewing!

**Loveisnowlost12 **– Thank you for your review! Hopefully you will find more about Tim and his evilness soon!

**Last Time**

Jake was sitting in his room contemplating the girl he and his parents considered his child… could be another man's daughter. Jake rubbed his forehead vigorously; he was stressed.

'You made Brooke lie to me and you let me think that Jenny is my daughter KNOWING she might not be'

'We slept together once, she's probably yours!'

'And what about my friendship with Brooke, you ruined that!

'First of all, I didn't know that Nikki was blackmailing her and stuff… And second we didn't ruin that YOU are ruining that with your pig headedness! It's not her fault. Talk to her!'

Jake stormed out and left Mike standing alone in his room feeling very ashamed.

Jake walked fuming, past Brooke's room. As he passed Brooke looked to the door and for the first time in days Jake looked at her but all she saw was anger, shame and a fractured shadow of the boy she knew.

Her face faltered from her normal fixed smile hiding her true feelings, a tear slipped down her cheek… she knew she'd lost his friendship.

'B, do you fancy do this dry-skiing course with me today' Haley asked as she tossed a pamphlet in her face.

Brooke was about to answer before Tim cut in, 'Sorry Haley, but Brooke and I are going shooting off the camp today, I asked Jay specially… it will be just the two of us with him and a couple of guns.'

'There is no way in hell I am letting Brooke go out alone with him!' Haley whispered loudly to Skills.

'Why? He seems nice enough…' Skills replied confused by Haley worries.

'Just please Skills, go with them…' Haley begged.

'Okay.' Skills sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Hi Mum' Jake was on the phone to his mom again; third time this week. 'How's Jenny'

'She is fine, missing her dad…' Jake sighed.

'But am I, her dad I mean?'

'I wanted to tell you when you got back but we got the results of Jenny's paternity test today… she's yours!'

Jake was temporarily silenced. 'Really?' He smiled.

'Yes, she is your daughter and in two weeks you can see her, but I have to go now she wants a feed, bye hunnie'

Jake sat smiling in the living room, his smile unable to leave his face. Brooke walked in from the garden, 'What are you smiling about?' She was trying to build bridges.

'Like you'd care!' He was trying to burn them.

'Jake no matter what you think right now I really do care, I want YOU to be happy, I want to be able to wake up in the morning without the feeling of guilt in my stomach choking me! And most of all I want US to be friends again!' She sighed, she didn't mean to get angry, but she was tired to trying to fix things, she was only trying to protect him nothing else…'

'Just leave me alone!' Jake whispered, he felt guilty, he knew the reasons for her actions but and he thought he had forgiven her; he just wanted to see her grovel, he wanted her to feel the same level of hurt as him.

'Fine! I can't keep standing in front of you begging for you to forgive me, it's killing me Jake! I know you're angry and I know you're hurt but please just understand I love you… you're my best friend even if I'm not yours.' She cried before running back to her room into Tim's awaiting arms.

Jake knew he couldn't do this any longer, but he still could not get rid of those feelings of hate. His mind drifted from his guilt ridden thoughts to their house guest; Tim. He knew him, he was so familiar.

'_Help! Please no!!! Stop!!! Oh god! NOOOOO!!!' She screamed._

He was suddenly brought back from his thoughts to reality by Skills. 'Man, Brooke, Tim and I are gonna go with Jay shooting. Everyone else is going skiing… do you want to go?'

'Nah, man I'm gonna stay here.'

'Okay, see you later.'

He walked out the door followed by Haley, Mouth, Fergie, Tim and a groomed Brooke who smiled at him despite her situation of sorrow.

His heart broke at her preened appearance, her fake smile; she wasn't Brooke Davis anymore, the girl who hid her real feelings to the world but showed them to him. Despite his current feelings he couldn't help but get frustrated at the sight of Tim putting his arm round Brooke, guiding her to the waiting minivan.

He wanted to help her, but he didn't.

_Something that she would feel the repercussions of later that day._

_Something that she would feel the repercussions of for the rest of her life._

**PLEASE REVIEW… EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS… JUST SO I KNOW WHAT PEOPLE FEEL ABOUT THIS FIC! AND TRUST ME REVIEWS SPEED THIS WHOLE PROCESS UP… THE JUICY STUFF IS COME SOON!!!**

**BUT YOU MUST PRESS THAT BUTTON JUST BELOW THIS TEXT AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Please :D

Amy

xxx


	7. Violation

Sorry about the wait and the length, but the next couple of chapters are already written and a lot longer. So reviews will have those up soon!

------------------------------------------------------------

As Jay; their camp leader, Skills, Tim and Brooke stepped onto the coach, preparing themselves for the 20 minute journey to the shooting range, the rest of the gang except Jake walked to the ski slops. Little did they know the occupants of that coach would face hell in the next 24 hours.

Brooke took a seat at the back of the vehicle where she was joined by Tim, Skills sat in front of them. The rhythmic movements of the coach sent Brooke into a deep dream filled sleep.

_6 weeks ago_

'_Here's your drink Brooke.' _

'_Thanks Tim.'_

'_Where is everyone tonight?' _

'_Visiting night, they are all with their parents.'_

'_What about you?'_

'_They are…umm… on a business trip.' Brooke suddenly felt deflated, another person or two that could not be near her._

'_Right'_

_Brooke knocked back the drink Tim prepared for her while she was in the toilet._

'_God this is strong Tim! What did you put in it?' _

'_It's a secret!' Tim cackled._

'_Right…erm' Brooke began to sway. The last thing she saw was the ground._

_Later that night…_

'_NO! DON'T! PLEASE NO!!!! GET OFF!' Brooke tried to scream, as she felt his weight on top of her, she knew she couldn't win as she let herself drift into a slumber. _

'BROOKE!' Tim yelled, 'Wake Up! We're here!'

Brooke's eyes shot open as she pulled her arm away from his grasp. She knew what he had done to her, HE WAS SICK!

'Don't touch me!' Brooke screamed.

It was in that instant he knew, she remember what he had done to her.

Skills turned around aware of the commotion in the back of the coach, Jay had left to set up the cabin and grab the guns, and it was just the three of them in the vehicle.

'Skills get out of here right now!' Brooke screamed as she ran down the aisle, punching Tim in the face on her way down. Tim grabbed his face in pain; Brooke had a mean right punch! Skills jumped from his seat as he took Brooke's hand and pulled them between the trees.

'What the hell is happening?' Skills managed to puff out due to the fact he was out of breathe.

'He drugged me and then he raped me! I only just remembered.' Brooke cried, 'he let me believe he was my friend when all the time, he was just trying to get into my pants!' Brooke's tears began to slip down her face.

Tim had violated her in an unimaginable way, for that he would pay. Skills began to think of all the ways he could hurt him.

'Oh My God!' Brooke screamed as she heard half a dozen guns shots go off. 'Jay' Brooke whispered defeated. 'We're gonna die, I'm so sorry Skills.'

'Brooke… this is NOT your fault!' He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. 'Okay?'

'Yeah.'

'We need to get out of here, like now!' Skills planned as he pulled her to the cabin in search of a phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim was extremely agitated, this was NOT how this was supposed to happen, Brooke was supposed to find out and then he would have the chance to explain, he could tell her it was because he loved her and he just wanted to be close to her and she would forgive him and they would be together. That was the plan.

'Brooke! Where are you?' Tim screamed to the trees. After no response he made his way to the cabin, leaving a dead camp leader behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was about to leave the house, with the intent of having some fun skiing; now he knew Jenny was his daughter.

He left his mobile phone on the table as he grabbed his jacket and shut the door.

_A mistake that could be fatal…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review and I will update almost instantly!**


	8. Fear

**So here it is… enjoy: D (Remember reviews mean updates!)**

'Skills this is a bad idea.' Brooke whispered as the locked themselves in a room on the top floor of the cabin. 'Have you never seen Scream! The people that do this always die!'

'Brooke try your mobile!' Skills ordered ignoring Brooke's deathly warning. 'Mine doesn't have a signal…'

'Neither does mine!' Brooke cried. 'Oh SHIT!' tears again began to fall from her face.

'We'll be fine!' Skills doubtfully tried to reassured.

'Jay is already dead! We will be next.'

'Brooke! Shush!' The room went silent.

_Creak _

_Creak_

_Creak_

Brooke's faced paled and Skill's mouth fell open. Skills ran to the window and tried desperately to pull it up, it wouldn't budge. Brooke ran over and tried to help him, they just managed to open it. Brooke climbed out the window and along the ledge as Skills followed her she slid down a drainpipe and ran towards the coach.

'Where are we going Brooke?'

'The coach; it has an inbuilt phone which should work!'

------------------------------------------------------

'That's fucked up!' Skills whispered angrily as they approached Jay's lifeless body, Brooke checked his pulse and shook her head sadly. Skills jumped on the coach and asked Brooke who they could call. Brooke told them to call the police.

'We don't know where we are though! We left the information at home! Surprise Surprise Tim made us leave it! ' Skills said annoyed. 'Who's number do we know off by heart?'

'Jake.' Brooke said quietly, she didn't want to have to depend on him but she had no choice.

'Call him.' Skills said quietly aware of Brooke's fear.

'You do it!' Brooke looked at him, 'Please!'

'We haven't got time to argue about this.'

Brooke dialled the number, 'He's not answering.'

'Leave a message.'

Brooke pleaded Jake's answer phone to help them in between tears as Skills became frustrated. 'Stupid shooting trip!' He hit the steering wheel, accidentally honking the horn.

'Fuck!' He screamed.

'He's gonna know where we are!'

'Quick! Find the coach keys.'

Brooke hung up the phone and jumped outside to take the keys from Jay's dead body.

----------------------------------------

'Jake! What you doing here, we've just finished.' Haley yelled as the walked up the path to their cabin.

'I was going to join you,' he shrugged.

'Sorry man.' Fergie laughed. 'Too late, but we are going back to the house to get a drink…'

'Cool. Let's go!'

-------------------------------------

She searched his jacket and his trousers before finding them in his hand, Brooke sighed as she picked them from his cold grasp and stood up. 'Oh god!' Tim wasn't even ten metres away when Brooke ran into the coach chucking Skills the keys. Skills started the car and drove down the long road away from Tim.

-------------------------------------

Jake's phone continued to bleep as the gang entered the cabin. He picked up his phone and listened to his voice message.

'_Oh god! Jake, oh my god. He's messed up! Tim's got a gun and he's killed Jay.' _

_Brooke sniffled. _

'_I don't know what to do, Skills and I are trying to get out of here but we don't know we are, it's on the forms on the desk, please I know you hate me right now but call the police and please I need you!_

'_Stupid shooting trip!' A loud horn went off _

'_Fuck!' _

'_He's gonna know where we are!' _

'_Quick! Find the coach keys.' _

Mouth turned to see Jake's body shiver as he hung up the phone. 'You okay man?'

Jake rifled through the papers before calling the police. 'We need the police, Farnham Woods Lodge. He's got a gun and someone's been killed!'

Haley paled, 'Brooke, Skills and Tim are there!' A gasp left everyone's mouths. 'What's going on Jake!' Haley screamed shaking.

'We need to get there now, I'll explain in the car.'

----------------------------------------------------------

Shots went off as the windows in the back of the coach shattered, Brooke screamed, tears falling from her eyes. 'Why won't he leave us alone!'

Skills pushed his foot on the gas and they raced down the abandoned road, Tim wouldn't be able to catch them, but would they be able to catch him?

-----------------------------

Police cars raced by the car as Skills breaked and wrapped his arms round Brooke, helping her leave the coach. People questioned and prodded Brooke and Skills until Jake and the gang arrived, demanding they be left alone.

'Guys!' Haley screeched. 'Are you okay?'

Skills nodded, but Brooke just sat shocked until Jake walked over and wrapped his arms around her, 'I'm sorry!' He cried as she began to sob.

He slowly let go of her and smiled at her, she gave him her famous Davis dimples and walked over to Skills before hugging and whispering in his ear. 'No one else finds out about the rape.' 'Not yet.'

Skills whispered back, 'what about the police?'

'I'll tell them now but the rest of 'The Mismatches' don't need to know.'

'Okay' Skills whispered back as he released his grip on her. A police officer approached.

'Excuse me, Miss Davis, Mr Taylor. I have something to tell you...'

---------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that, it was hard to write but anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Knowledge

Only Mike belongs to me, I do not own one tree hill or anything related to it…

Thanks for reviewing guys! Enjoy this chapter: D

**Last Time**

Jake knew he couldn't do this any longer, but he still could not get rid of those feelings of hate. His mind drifted from his guilt ridden thoughts to their house guest; Tim. He knew him, he was so familiar.

'_Help! Please no!!! Stop!!! Oh god! NOOOOO!!!' She screamed._

He was suddenly brought back from his thoughts to reality by Skills. 'Man, Brooke, Tim and I are gonna go with Jay shooting. Everyone else is going skiing… do you want to go?

---

_Brooke knocked back the drink Tim prepared for her while she was in the toilet._

'_God this is strong Tim! What did you put in it?' _

'_It's a secret!' Tim cackled._

'_Right…erm' Brooke began to sway. The last thing she saw was the ground._

_Later that night…_

'_NO! DON'T! PLEASE NO!!!! GET OFF!' Brooke tried to scream, as she felt his weight on top of her, she knew she couldn't win as she let herself drift into a slumber. _

_---_

'He drugged me and then he raped me! I only just remembered.' Brooke cried, 'he let me believe he was my friend when all the time, he was just trying to get into my pants!' Brooke's tears began to slip down her face.

---

'Excuse me, Miss Davis, Mr Taylor.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This Time**

'Hales, I know that Tim drugged me and that he took me to his bedroom and he was trying to make me sleep with him, but I don't remember what happened after that, I blacked out.'

'What do you mean Brooke?'

'I can't remember if he actually raped me or not… I mean he is still a murdering psycho that deserves to go to prison but I don't know whether he…' Brooke began to cry.

'Oh Brooke!' Haley pulled her into a hug.

Haley was silently begging Jake to tell her what he told her twenty minutes ago while Brooke was being interviewed by the police.

'_I saw it' Jake said abruptly to Haley when they were alone._

'_Saw what?' _

'_Tim raping Brooke.' Jake said ashamed._

'_Oh my god! Why didn't you stop it! Why didn't you say something! It has been two weeks since it happened!' Haley screamed until her face reddened._

'_I just-'_

'_Miss, excuse me, your friends Miss Davis is finished with her questioning now.' A police officer interrupted._

Haley wanted to tell Brooke but it wasn't her place.

---------------------------------------------------

They were driven back to the house by some friendly police officers after everyone had given them statements. Brooke just sat in the back of the car next to Skills and Jake with Haley trying to comfort her; unsuccessfully. All Brooke did for the entire journey was grip her best friend; Jake's hand so tightly until his knuckles went white. He didn't know how he was going to tell her what he knew; it was the biggest mistake of his life and he would probably never be able to take it back.

As soon as they walked into the house Haley put her bag down and spoke to Skills and Brooke. 'Maybe you guys should go shower and Mouth and Fergie can order in. Right guys?' She asked, turning her head to the two boys who had barely spoken. Brooke still stood shyly. 'And then we can watch The OC or something…'

Skills scoffed. 'No way!' He shook his head constantly. 'I did not survive all that to watch a whole lotta white girl drama, nah no way. We are watching the NBA!'

Brooke smiled, 'Or we could play and I could whip everyone's asses again?' She had to try to get back to normal, just try and to forget Tim and she would have her life back, so what better a first step than to gain a confidence boost.

'Yeah that would be good but go shower first.' Jake hinted.

'Wouldn't it make more sense to shower after, we are going to playing Basketball, I'm going to need to shower after that as well.'

'Brooke, you've… erm… you and Skills have got some stuff on your arms and trousers and stuff.' Mike tried to say tactfully but failing miserably.

Brooke looked at her legs and hands and was greeted by a muddy sight splattered with a red tint; blood. 'Oh god, Jay…'

'It's okay Brooke.' Mouth comforted.

'We better go shower Skills.' She tried to smile, her façade cracking for a split second.

Brooke began to walk up the stairs after Skills. 'Brooke?' Haley called.

'Yeah Hales.' Brooke smiled.

'I'll be up in a minute, I need a quick word.' Brooke continued upstairs.

Alarm bells went off in Jake's head; he should have never told her what he saw. She was going to tell Brooke and once again they would lose their friendship.

Mouth, Fergie and Mike left the kitchen to get changed as Haley walked over to Jake.

'She deserves to know!' Haley began abruptly.

'What good will it do? It will just make her hate me!'

'The police said they need proof of what Tim did to Brooke two weeks ago and the forensics aren't enough and you're a witness!'

Jake looked at the floor. 'I thought she wanted him to sleep with her…'

'While she was screaming for him to stop? What the hell where you thinking!'

'I was drunk, I didn't know what was happening… and Brooke is Brooke.' Jake answered simply.

Haley asked shocked, 'what the HELL is that supposed to mean?'

'We all know what Brooke is like when it comes to sex, she lost her virginity when she was 14!'

'Do you really want to talk about that, MR. I BECAME A DAD AT 15!'

'Haley that is not fair.'

'And neither is this! Tim is on the run right now and Brooke might never get justice for what he did to her unless you tell her and the police!'

'But she'll hate me!'

'If it was me, I would hate you too!'

Haley paused.

'You know what! Maybe you should have thought of that before you heard her screaming at Tim to stop from his bedroom and decided that she wanted it and she was being a slut! All it would have taken was you to have checked what was going on and none of this would have happened, Brooke would be fine and Jay would still be alive and Tim, he would be in a cell.'

Haley took a breath and slammed her fist onto the work surface.

'And Brooke wouldn't be upstairs in pieces trying to make sure that she is right about what Tim did to her because right now she can't remember everything and you could help her. She doesn't even know if he actually raped her of whether he stopped or whether it was just screwed up nightmare. You can stop those thoughts and you could have stopped him.'

'You don't think I know that!' Jake screamed. 'If I could I would do everything differently!'

'But you can't,' Haley whispered, 'all you can do is tell Brooke that you know Tim did.'

Brooke silently choked on Haley's words and slid against the wall of the staircase, tears streaming from her eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW… EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS… JUST SO I KNOW WHAT PEOPLE FEEL ABOUT THIS FIC! AND TRUST ME REVIEWS SPEED THIS WHOLE PROCESS UP!**


	10. Tear

**Sorry I've taken so long to update but I've been doing exams and such but without further ado here it is…**

**Enjoy **

**P.S. I don't own anything otherwise we would have had Brucas throughout the entire fourth series and I wouldn't have had to watch the Leyton 'I LOVE YOUS' be exchanged last episode – don't even get me started on the whole s.e.x. thing lol!**

Haley had been sitting outside Brooke's room all night trying to get her to open the door but Brooke stayed silent except for the quiet pained whimpering that she struggled to withhold.

Fergie, Mouth and Mike were sitting in front of the television debating how much longer the puppets capturing their eyes attention would last before they would have to deal with their thoughts.

Jake had been lying on his bed for 9 hours and 6 minutes staring at the same imperfection on the ceiling. He could have stopped it all but he didn't because he was so angry with Brooke that he would rather think of her as a slut than help her out. He let down his best friend in one of the most horrible and despicable ways and he couldn't take it back.

Skills had been sitting in the garage next to a parked car tears quietly spilling from his face; he felt for Brooke. She had faced a psycho killing rapist and her best friend had known of his deeds. He wouldn't forgive Jake for this, Brooke was like his little sister and she had been violated in the worst of ways and Jake knew. He thought back to the moment when everything had gotten ten times worse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I think I'm pregnant, Skills." She paused. "And I don't have a clue what to do." She sat stony faced underneath her table tapping her fingers rhythmically against the floor._

"_Brooke-"_

"_Jake knew." She began abruptly looking Skills straight in the eye. "He came home when Tim was… I can't even say it!" She began to tear up as she reached around her knees. "I heard him tell Haley he was there and he knew we were having 'sex' and he thought I was being a slut and that my screams were supposed to be a positive thing." _

_Skills grabbed her hand and moved closer to her, he was surprised she allowed him; the doctors at the police station warned him that she probably wouldn't let anyone near her, especially males._

"_Did he really hate me that much that he didn't even want to check that me screaming 'no' wasn't because something bad was happening." She exhaled almost silently. "It took weeks for him to forgive me because I didn't tell him that his girlfriend cheated on me. I might be carrying some sicko's kid because he didn't stop me getting raped. How am I supposed to forgive him?"_

"_We need to know if you're pregnant Brooke – I'll get a test and as for your friendship-"_

"_It's over." Skills looked at her and judged her facial expression – hard and pained. She looked at him and paused carefully choosing her words as one solitary tear fell down her face._

"_Like this tear, my friendship with Jake is gone." She said in a soft voice as she quickly wiped a tear from her check. _

_Jake had edged his way into the room, preparing himself to tell Brooke his secret as he heard her last sentence and saw the way she looked at him – cold. _

_He couldn't fix this, not now, he had committed a crime of friendship and now his sentence was the loss of her friendship and possibly the chance to know her child – if there was one._

_Brooke judged Jake's face carefully before whispering defeated "Leave." She looked down at her hand that she had wiped across her face in haste to rid her tear – her friendship, it was still intact._

_She missed Jake's broken expression as he left her room to enter his room where he stayed for the next 9 hours._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Skills had left shortly after leaving his honorary sister with her another of her surrogate brothers; Mouth. He had rushed to the pharmacy to purchase a pregnancy test.

"_I need to do this alone guys, sorry." She mumbled to Mouth and Skills as he handed her the tests. "And I would be kinda weird to pee with you outside." She quietly laughed before quiet sobs gave way. _

"_Brooke-"Mouth began._

"_Please just leave me, I'll tell you what they say, honest" She smiled, cracks rapidly appearing in the perfected dimpled grin._

_Skills and Mouth quietly exited the room as Haley appeared at the door. "Come back later baby." Skills sighed as he pulled Haley to the kitchen. _

"_Has Jake spoken to her yet?"_

"_He didn't need to." Mouth said poignantly._

"_I only found out this afternoon – I swear!" _

"_Don't worry Hales but…." He didn't know how to approach the topic. "But Brooke thinks she might be pregnant."_

_Haley gasped quietly as she grabbed the counter. _

"_Brooke thinks what?!" Fergie and Mike yelled as he walked into the kitchen._

_Jake could hear them talk as they explained to the pair the situation at hand as Jake closed his eyes praying that when he opened them again, there would be no yelling, no victim, no possible pregnancies and he and Brooke would be lying on his bed discussing their history homework. _

_They were too young for this; they were too good for this. She was way too good for this._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I need to see her." Haley spoke as she made her way to Brooke's door to find it locked, which is when she started her night of sitting outside her door trying to interact with Brooke. _

_Jake's night had already started; he had been lying on his bed for 44 minutes already._

_Fergie, Mike and Mouth made their way to the couch as they silently cursed Tim and prayed for his capture. Pressing a random button on the television remote a children's puppetry show flashed onto the screen. It didn't matter they just needed to be distracted from their thoughts._

_Skills glanced to the car keys on the table that his parents had dropped off after he demanded that he needed his car to help his friends meet girls; how insignificant that was now. He grabbed them and ran to the garage unable to hold his feelings any more, he collapsed by the side of his batter old vehicle._

_Every knew Jake wasn't to blame, Tim would have still had his evil way, he would have still hurt Brooke, but Tim wasn't there and they needed to blame someone so they didn't blame themselves when the noticed Tim's obsessive behaviour and didn't say anything. They were all to blame but Jake was the most obvious one to blame._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke was waiting under her table, planning the rest of her life with a rapist's baby and living in the fear that her baby's dad was free. She was praying to every possible higher power to free her from these plans to allow the three tests she had in front of her to tell her that her life would not be changed forever by one night, one mistake.

It didn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She needed to tell him, even though she blamed him with every cell in her body, she didn't hate him. He was still her confidant, her 'person.'

She dialled his cellphone; she could hear the bouncy tune ring through the walls as he answered the phone.

"Brooke."

"Just don't talk okay! I need to say some things." She paused trying to find strength that had poured from her today with ease.

"Today has been a hard day, no forget that. The last month has been hard. I spent weeks trying to get you to forgive me and you sat there knowing this little nugget of information that may completely ruin my life."

"Not if you don't let it." He sighed as his eyes didn't leave the ceiling.

"You don't get it do you?" She yelled, she wasn't upset, she was angry. "I keep pretending that all this is some stupid mistake and that you wouldn't really believe that I was a slut screaming for help and crying 'no' because it was a fucking turn on!"

"Brooke!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was easier…"

"Easier than what? Admitting to me that you made a mistake, because I can forgive you for that, I can accept that you truly believed I wanted to sleep with him." She exhaled. "But I won't forgive you for not telling me."

"You're such a hypocrite! You didn't tell me about Jenny and all the shit that was going on between Mike and Nikki!" She gulped.

"I was protecting you!"

"And I was protecting you!"

"No you weren't, you were thinking that I was a slut and that it was okay not to tell me something so big in my life. You let me down!"

"I know that, I know I let you down! But you let me down too!"

"I know I did, and I spent weeks feeling guilty about it. I spent a month trying to get you to forgive me, I fought for you to forgive me but you onlu accepted my apologies because you felt guilty. You didn't want me to understand to forgive you. You just WALKED AWAY!" She cried, tears spilling down her face.

He heard her voice crack as she screamed through the phone.

He knew she was crying and as much as he wanted to compare the mistakes the two had made, he knew he was wrong – he knew that what she kept from him was nothing compared to what he had done. He had hid what he knew because he was ashamed; she did it to protect him.

"I'm leaving." He whispered; he needed to get away. If he left then maybe she would have the time she needed to forgive him.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered back; he needed to know, she didn't want him to leave, she just wanted him to try to get her to forgive him. She needed him.

"I'm so sorry." He cried into the phone. "I'll be back one day and I WILL make you forgive me but... I think today is proof that we rely on each other too much." He paused "We need to be away from each other so we can heal."

"Okay." She whispered before hanging up the phone. She couldn't change his mind and right now she didn't want to. But maybe one day she would, after all the tear was intact.

Jake picked up his bag from the side of his bed and made his way out of the room, out of the house and out of their lives.

**Now I think I shall be moving on further in the story and jumping 5 years, either that or I will give you maybe one more chapter in this time and then do the jump. I am really excited about where this story is heading and within the next couple of chapters all our other favourite One Tree Hillers will be introduced!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND MY UPDATE WILL BE LONGER, FASTER AND WELL… MAYBE A LOT HAPPIER – REMEMBER THIS IS one tree hill – IT IS NEVER WITHOUT DRAMA lol!**

**Amy**

**x**


	11. Please don't hate me :

I am putting this story on Hiatus - a decision I doubt will upset or dissapoint anyone.

I feel I started this story badly and did not think through the storylines as it was my first story.

Please continue to read my stories - and rest assured a new (better) story will be up soon!

Thanks for the understanding.

Amy

xxx


End file.
